The Immortal and The Mary Sue
by urbanpriestess
Summary: Kaya takes a tumble into the dangerous world of TVD. Frightened and scared, she manages to befriend the residents of Mystic Falls, including the Salvatore brothers. Kaya soon discovers she is actually Damon's twin sister, and is the perfect soul mate for a certain ancient immortal, if only he felt the same way? Lots of OOC-ness. Mary-Sue crack parody.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Kaya

Summary Details: Mary-Sues are fictional characters (familiar with the term with OC? The exceptionally annoying, peppy female kind?) who are usually 'extraordinarily gorgeous, amazingly talented, unusually powerful, and exceedingly attractive'. Mary-Sues are so perfect, to the point where it becomes annoying. Set in AU world where Bonnie is still on the other side of the veil, Qetsiyah hasn't made an appearance yet and Mikaelsons aren't in New Orleans and Kol never died. Also Silas doesn't look like Paul Wesley, he looks like Jensen Ackles (Dean from Supernatural for those who don't know) to avoid weird complication in the story. OOC Warning. Enjoy.

Warning: Beware of the Mary-Sue's overwhelming some colorful language from said heroes. No angst-y, technical, and sad stuff.

If there was one word to describe her it would've been this.

Perfect.

Right down to her flawless, healthy hair.

She was perfectly beautiful

She had cerulean blue eyes. They were pure and innocent, just like her soul.

Her pearly whites gleamed brilliantly.

She had perfectly pink-rosy tinted cheeks.

She had a perfectly flawless face, and a perfect body, a tiny waist, with perfect hips.

The name of this seemingly flawless girl was also perfect.

It fit her personality perfectly.

(I have managed to use seven perfects up to here.)

Her name was Kaya, 'meaning someone who is wise beyond her years'.

And Kaya was perfect.

As a child, Kaya was advanced in all her studies.

She knew how to play all sports, learned every style of self-defense, and had the highest grades in all her subjects.

Even with all these skills, everybody still hated Kay, they were jealous of her beauty and skills, and her parents neglected her.

Her father was an alcoholic, while her mother was a prostitute.

One sunny day, our dear Kaya was just taking a stroll one minute, and the next she was thrown into the scary world of The Vampire Diaries.

99% of girls would've loved the situation and would be jumping in joy and screaming with ecstasy, but not Kaya, she was the 1% of the 99% of girls.

She did not find the situation amusing one bit.

'Why?' You ask.

Because Kaya, being the perfectly blunted-but-innocent girl she is, thought it was impossible to abandon your regular life to jump into a whole new life most would consider 'perfect' (excluding the vampires roaming the town part).

No matter how much you were abused/bullied/casted out/suffered, it was impossible to start over a new life just like that.

Help was needed in this situation. Which is why our perfect Mary-Sue is currently sitting in Sheriff Forbes office, crying profusely (It was dignified crying, mind you, none of that cat-tossed-into-a-blender-wailing-as-loud-as-possible nonsense, Kaya was perfect, therefore, she cried perfectly.)

The Sheriff comforted her and felt a motherly urge tug at her heart for the girl.

She decided to help Kaya settle in until the situation was figured out.

Just then, the door to the office swung open.

Who else to walk through that door other than, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, with her brother Jeremy, and the Salvatore Brothers.

Damon and Stefan Salvatore saw her first.

In two strides, Damon was an inch away from her face.

He remembered that raven black hair so well. This girl reminded him so much of his long lost twin sister.

At once, he knew. _He knew._

She was right there, standing right in front of him, after all these decades.

"Don't leave ever again, please," He said, choking back tears, as past memories resurfaced to his mind.

Kaya looked up at the heartbroken man. She was about to deny everything he said, in fear of messing up the story's plotline, but she could never refuse help to such a heartbroken person.

Stefan's eyes started misting as he looked at the girl.

This was the girl, he heard so much about. She was just about the only person his older brother looked up to and admired.

As he crept closer to soothe his hysterical brother, a hand (Damon's) grabbed him and the next thing he knew he was in a group hug consisting of his brother, and Kaya.

Smiling to himself, Stefan remembered what it felt to feel so happy and light.

His brother's hard exterior had broken down and he was letting all these emotions out that Stefan deemed not possible.

Caroline saw her next, and she could've sworn Kaya was an angel.

Kaya looked perfect.

_Those teeth. _

_That skin. _

_That hair. _

She quickly ran across the room to get as much beauty tips as possible.

Elena Gilbert saw her next, she felt an overly protective urge well up in her chest for the girl.

She wasn't even jealous that both Salvatore brothers were clinging on to her like she was their lifeline.

Sheriff Forbes looked at the heartfelt reunion and felt her chest puff with motherly pride.

She was so proud of her Kaya.

When Kaya became hers, she didn't know, but she just did!

Taming Stefan of his broody darkness, and Damon's, well, overall darkness.

You go girl!

Jeremy Gilbert was confused.

Who was this girl that had everyone's attention and made them act really weird.

First off, Damon, _the jackass bastard,_ was appearing _selfless _in her presence and was actually showing emotions of love, and it wasn't towards Elena! Stefan was actually showing some damn emotion!

Jeremy was always half convinced both only knew how to brood and make smart ass comments after they became the undead.

But now look at them! _Damon Salvatore _and _Stefan Salvatore _were crying! CRYING!

And then there was Caroline!

Caroline, Jeremy considered, was the second with the most common sense (the first being Stefan, but not anymore).

There she was, standing there, looking stoned.

She was just standing there, awestruck, like she was a goddess to behold and she was Caroline's idol.

Shuddering internally, Jeremy moved on to his sister, Elena.

Which was by far the weirdest.

Elena wasn't even upset that Damon and Stefan were making physical contact with another female!

(Just last week, Elena locked herself in her bedroom for two days straight because Stefan thanked a female barista for his coffee, _for only half a second._)

Now, Elena seemed just fine with Kaya hugging the life out of Stefan and Damon.

Something was wrong, _very wrong. _

And suddenly all eyes were on Jeremy.

Well, most eyes were suddenly on Jeremy. Damon was too busy crying to be in the effort of looking at Jeremy.

But nevertheless, the eyes all spoke the same thing.

_Come. Cooooooome on. Come join us._

Jeremy glanced uneasily around the room wondering where the voice came from, having the sudden urge to bolt out of the room.

And, so Jeremy, always acting on instinct (mostly thanks to the Hunter's Curse), turned and tried to hightail out of the room.

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Silas, Immortal

Silas was not said to be a man who was easily excited, happy, or surprised.

Rarily anybody ever got the upperhand on him.

It was clear in every calm posture, harsh glare, and every v-neck t shirt he owned.

But today was different

Silas was was in a rather euphoric mood.

He just acquired the cure to his immortality. He planned to take the cure at midnight when the moon was full and his oddly new acquired powers was at its peak he could finally die a peaceful death and be reunited with Amara, his soul mate.

Whistling like a protagonist from any cartoon black and white movie, Silas made his way to the Sheriff's office.

This good news called for celebration, and Silas knew just the thing.

Out of everybody's blood in town, he liked Sheriff Forbes' blood the most.

Turning a corner in the street, he swaggered into the office.

Upon entering, Silas expected a gunshot fire, or at least screams of terror, but there wasn't any sign of panic, instead, he saw a group of people looking quite relaxed and happy, probably because they haven't noticed him yet, and they were all surrounding a girl.

The girl was surrounded with a gleaming pink, fuzzy glow glaring harshly, lighting up the room from any darkness.

Kaya looked up from Damon's chest, upon seeing Silas, she jumped out of Damon's arms and dashed towards Silas, ignoring everybody's frantic cry to stay away from the ancient immortal.

Silas blinked at the girl rushing towards him with tears streaming down her flawless, rose-tinted cheeks.

"Silas? Is that really you?," Kaya asked. "Silas, listen to me, I know you aren't evil. You're just _special, _a bit misunderstood, but still special. Give the cure to someone who needs it more, and stay with us, start a new family. If you don't do it for faith and love, do it for me.

Silas' heart fluttered, like it finally had been awakened after two thousand years for the first time.

He felt an emotion well up in his chest.

The emotion caused him to reach forward and-

stab at the girl's chest.

The emotion was hate.

Silas yawned; wiping his bloody dagger on Kaya's dress, before letting her bloody corpse fall to the ground with a thud.

Silas could feel the murderous intent radiating of off everyone, as he let Kaya's corpse fall to the ground. As he turned around he saw bared fangs and a pistol all pointed at him, ready to attack.

Before Silas could even take a step forward, Kaya rose from the dead, literally.

A wave of pain assaulted his whole body.

"Silas, why don't you remember me? " Kaya said with tears streaming down her perfect face. "I'm sorry I have to do this. Just for a little while, until you realize who I am and stop hurting more people."

Silas growled as vision began to fade to black, and the last thing he saw was Jeremy's face, the Vampire Hunter destined to kill him, had a look of pity etched onto his face for the nearly comatose immortal.

* * *

Silas grunted as he awakened. Feeling little shocks of pain radiating all over his body, as he began to piece back hazy memories before he passed out.

Stretching on the mattre- _wait what? _Silas, all powerful immortal, does _not_ sleep, so why was he laying on a mattress?

Better question was "Where the hell was he-"

"Kaya, I'll be right up just let me turn off all the lights, alright? Goodnight, love!"

"Of course Kol! I love you, goodnight!"

Silas paused in the middle of his musings.

Okay, Kol, he knew, but Kaya… who the hell was Kaya?

Silas' questions were answered when in walked said teenage girl.

Silas' eyes instanty narrowed.

"_You_!"

"Listen, Silas, it's okay nobody is around, it's okay to let your walls down. Special people do it all the time." Kaya enunciated calmly, like she was speaking to a toddler.

"What do you even mean special? And what's with that tone of voice, huh?! Are you trying to call me a spastic?!"

It was rare for Silas to lose his temper, but when he does, its like all hell has froze over and you should steer clear. But not Kaya, she didn't even bat an eyelash. After all, what kind of Mary-Sue would she be without standing up the most dangerous, homicidal man when he was in his "kill-anything-that-moves-mood"?

"You know, politically speaking, spastic doesn't even mean spastic. You shouldn't even use that word. Also, it degrades people that are spastic into barely-functioning human beings, which they're not."

Silas began to feel his eyes twitching uncontrollably. Alright, so maybe, spastic isn't such a nice word. But since when does spastic not mean spastic? That's like pointing at grass and saying "that's not green! 'cause green doesn't mean green!".

Silas began to reach for the many daggers and nearest blunt objects (quite a lot in the Mikaelson's guest room) and let them loose on Kaya, not really able to stand her presence anymore.

But of course, Kaya managed to dodge every dagger, broken glass bottle, lamp, or potted plant thrown at her with natural grace and speed due to her gymnastics, ball room dancing, and track lessons.

As Silas threw the last dagger in his jacket, Kaya straightened up and caught the dagger between the index and middle finger, a hair's breath away from her forehead.

"Silas, please stop doing this, I would hate to hurt you a second time. Ask anyone, they would see how much sense I'm making ," Kaya said sternly, like a teacher berating a misbehaving child.

Silas' answer was one last potted plant thrown at Kaya's head, who of course, blocked it.

Kaya just sighed like, obviously used to the mentality of people with less brain power than her. It was a burden she carried everywhere she went, being smarter than everyone else.

And then, everything was lost in a whirlwind of rustling papers.

Looks like Silas, finally lost his temper.

* * *

As Kaya snapped out her daze, surprised that someone would actually choose evil over good, a pair of arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close.

"KayKay, you seem worried."

Kaya realized it was Kol's chest she was up against.

"Worry leads to stress, and stress is the cause of most deaths."

Suddenly Kol pulled back, and looked deeply into Kaya's eyes.

"I can't live without you."

And here is where Kol's held back tears from minutes earlier rolled down his face.

Cue soppy romantic music as Kol and Kaya make up.

Oh how whipped Kol was.

He couldn't even survive _several minutes _without Kaya.

Pathetic.

What happened to cool, level-headed, charismatic, charming and all together badass Kol?

Probably, rolling over his grave, looking at how new and not-improved Kol was acting.

As the night passed on, the two shared laughs and tears, reminiscing about the past, and guessing the future.

As she layed in the embrace of Kol, her mind couldn't help but wander back to her confrontation with Silas.

"_Damn it Silas! Why do you have to be so stubborn? Are you so afraid to let the world see your good? I promise I'll help you Silas, if that's the last thing I do._"

Such typical thoughts of our Mary-Sue, no?

It was when Kaya finally fell asleep in next to Kol that night, when a name was whispered from her lips as she slept on.

"_Silas._"

Kol just tightened his grip on his lover, not hearing the name she just uttered in her unconscious state.

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: The Alliance

Today was not Jeremy's day. It was obvious from the moment the young Gilbert opened his eyes.

Of course, most girls (and some boys) would be rejoicing and salivating at the thought of waking up to find Silas, immortal, handsome stud, sitting on their beds, Jeremy did not feel in the least bit happy that the immortal, who killed him once, was perched on the end of his bed, strangely resembling a fairy.

Jeremy's first thought was to reach for the crossbow on his-

Wait...where was his crossbow?

Jeremy, now, clearly saw that his crossbow was on Silas' lap.

That was when Jeremy panicked, fearing of dying a second time, and thinking of all the girls he hasn't kissed yet and juicy hamburgers he hasn't eaten yet, all the-

"Relax Jeremy, I'm not gonna kill you, yet." Silas paused for effect, "Well, it actually depends on your cooperation, if you choose correctly, then you can eat all the hamburgers you want."

Jeremy paused, how did the bastard know what he was thinking, oh wait, immortal with psychic powers, never mind stupid question.

"What do you want bastard?"

Jeremy hesitated, was this a good idea? This was Silas they were talking about.

Silas.

The psychotic, immortal, murder.

Extremely hot, but still a murderer.

And considering Silas had already killed him once, Jeremy wasn't comfortable conversing with him.

But still, if Silas was here to kill him, he would have done that already, right?

"It's simple, I need you to answer some questions."

"Okay..shoot," Jeremy answered cautiously, answer some questions, sure he could do that, just gotta answer correctly.

"How many days have I been out since the hospital incident?"

"Three days, including today."

"What happened to my body after I passed out?"

"They made me dump it in the forest, but Stefan and Damon were going to take care burying you."

"Well, obviously not, since I'm here in the flesh, and happened to wake up at the Mikaelson's house, which brings me to my next question. Who is Kaya?"

Jeremy's ear perked up at Kaya's name. "She is evil, bad, and wicked, and, well you know what I mean!"

Silas raised an eyebrow at Jeremy's sudden interest. "And?"

"She claims that she's the Salvatore's long lost sibling, or something, despite the hag making it perfectly clear that she's from another world! Caroline and Elena also worship the ground she walks on. And, get this, Kol Mikaelson, proclaimed dick by many, is in love with her!" Jeremy paused for a two second breather and continued to look up at Silas' expression; which was a cross between disgust and pity.

"Well, you seem to dislike her," Silas said.

"Dislike?! No. More like deep loathing borderline hating," Jeremy said long forgetting this was Silas he was talking too, and since when did he declare things so willingly to the enemy?

"Have you possibly tried anything to I don't know immobilize her?"

"Poisoning," Jeremy said as if he was discussing today's weather. "Not only is she perfectly perfect at everything, she's got a perfect immune system!"

"Jeremy Gilbert? Self proclaimed protector of evil? Dignified vampire hunter? Poisoned a perfectly good person?" Silas smirked, making light of the conversation, maybe this plan of his would get somewhere.

"Good? I know many good people, and she is far from good. As a hunter I sense evil, and that hag-" Jeremy narrowed his eyes "-is _not even decently good_."

"So I'm guessing you want to take her down?"

"Take her down? I would like to make it rain down on her!"

"Now Jeremy this is where you come in on our cooperation, are you willing to join me as we stop this evil being?"

"Hell yeah! I'll meet you at the town square to plan stuff. If you don't get there soon everyone in the damn town, even Klaus freaken Mikaelson will skipping down the streets, picking flowers and forgetting everything you ever did, along with the whole town. In fact, they'll probably welcome you with open arms the next time you see them! So hurry up and get your pansy ass to the town square!"

In all his excitement to finally get rid of Kaya, Jeremy had changed, brushed his teeth, gone downstairs and was out the door by 'pansy ass'.

Silas watched the retreating figure out of Jeremy's window, smiling to himself, that went well pretty well, considering Jeremy was sent to hunt Silas' ass down.

Step 1 of the plan was completed, recruiting the only person with their head out of their ass, Jeremy, now they needed to move to step 2, kill that evil son of a bitch.

As he stayed in the room a while longer, he was in no need to rush, he would obviously get to the town square before Jeremy did, he was left with one lingering thought.

_Pansy ass?_

* * *

As Jeremy, ran down the streets, spirits lifted, he suddenly jolted to a stop, coming to a realization.

Jeremy shivered at the thought.

In all of his excitement to take down Kaya, he realized that he had pretty much agreed to work with Silas, the bane of Jeremy's existence, literally, making him stuck with the bastard for who knows how long?!

He often did this, when he got ecstatic about something, he tend to forget the consequences, which in this case was working with Silas, who could at any moment, kill him.

_"Oh shit," _Jeremy thought, as he began to ponder why he was such an idiot.

Oh shit, indeed, little Gilbert.

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Infatuated Assumptions

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The birds were singing, and the wind was blowing gently and our two inhabitants of Mystic Fall's not under the influence of Kaya, were shocked into speechlessness.

Jeremy stared. Silas stared. The authoress had a feeling if inanimate objects had eyes, they would stare too, because in the town of Mystic Falls, all citizens were acting too perfect, goody two shoes, and had a 360 personality change, all to the point where it was creepy.

For example, Kol Mikaelson, would not leave anywhere without Kaya, constantly following her, and being the most polite person ever.

Elijah Mikaelson decided that he was going to open a clothing line, exclusively consisting of suits and tuxedos.

Klaus Mikaelson had declared himself a drag queen, and was prancing around in fishnets, pink feather scarves, and neon-pink shades.

Stefan and Damon were acting like best friends and playing football and watching movies together, and drinking at the grill together. In Jeremy's opinion that was by far the weirdest sight the two have seen all day.

The crime rate have slowed down by 70% meaning there has been no supernatural interferences with everyday life.

* * *

As Jeremy and Silas watched the sudden shift in the weather, where rain continued to pour, they began to think about Kaya's looks that happened to drive everybody crazy.

And not in the metaphorical sense either.

The black haired, cerulean eyed teenager-turned-women in front of them was undoubtedly the most beautiful example of the female species they have ever seen.

From her greaseless, long hair to her flawless just-dark-enough-to-see tan, Kaya was every inch every man's dream.

Except Jeremy and Silas of course.

Which was why now, Silas was regarding her with a look that was usually reserved for ants who'd somehow found their way to your picnic basket.

Kaya of course, who had earlier snuck up on them because of her perfect ninja skills, was used to such looks (considering the whole heart-wrenching, tear-jerking back story she had going on) and ignored it.

"What are you doing here?!" Silas all but hissed.

"Silas, just please listen, this isn't right, you've already brainwashed the brains of a precious child," Kaya said, gesturing at Jeremy, who regarded her with a look of disgust.

Silas decided, as he watched the rain continue to pour, that he was going to kill someone. This someone's name started with a K and ended with an -aya. The killing was going to be slow, unimaginably painful, and done over a glass (maybe bottle) of red wine, that he _liberated_ (stole) from Damon Salvatore's collection of liquor. Originally Silas, has been planning to use the bottle for a special occasion (such as an "accidental death" of the said previous owner), but ridding himself of Kaya was enough reason to let the alcohol flow freely in Silas' opinion.

Silas was so in to his musings about decapitation and torture and breaking loose the alcohol it took him a minute to realize the person of said musings was now right in front of him.

Beside him, Jeremy had abruptly stood up, crossbow in hand, ready to attack Kaya (why he had decided to suddenly decided to protect Silas, he had no idea). Kaya just waved her hand at the youngest Gilbert, and a moment later, he was tied up propped against a random tree, unable to speak. Before Silas could comprehend what had happened, Kaya had moved.

Right into his arms, snaking her arms around his hips.

Silas was so shocked at Kaya's sudden affection, he couldn't properly function for a full five seconds.

Staring at her, Silas' brain finally kicked into gear as he drove a dagger through her side.

Although, Silas was never really the religious the, he prayed to all religious idols out there, that the hag would stay dead this time.

Kaya gave a small gasp of pain, tears rimming her eyes as she stared at Silas' cold, dead ones "Again Silas? All this time, I thought you changed? How could you?"

Before Silas could retort along the lines of "How could I not?" a pale golden light emerged from Kaya's hand. When the light disappeared, not a speck of blood was on her lace dress. And that's when Silas realized Kaya was still perched on his lap, like some kind of lover.

Fighting the urge to retch until his stomach was empty, Silas roughly pushed Kaya off, and jumped to his feet.

Kaya stepped forward, efficiently blowing up his Personal Bubble into tiny microscopic pieces. Silas growled, and raised his dagger, in an attempt to stab at the invulnerable (or so it seemed) female again. Before the blade was anywhere near Kaya's evil, wicked heart, Silas found himself with an armful of Kaya-ness again.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Silas looked disgusted, and tried in vain to wrench the clingy woman of off his chest.

"I love you, Silas!"

Silas froze. Jeremy stopped squirming and making muffled noises. Kaya looked on the brink of tears. "I've always loved you! We were suppose to be soul mates! You and I! How could you forget? I-I can't stop thinking about you, even with Kol, I can't stop! I know it's wrong to do this to Kol, but I-I just love you _so _much!"

Silas stopped breathing, his life flashing before his eyes. Oh holy mother of sin. What the hell did Kaya just _say_?

"Won't you tell me you love me too?"

Silas was officially stunned stupid, for the first time in centuries. How was one supposed to respond to bombshells like _that?_

Kaya didn't stop crying, under her breath she kept muttering about her undying love to Silas.

When five minutes, of silence passed and Silas did not seem to want to leave his LaLaLand State to face Kaya (who would?), Kaya took the initiative, proving yet again, that she is a strong free spirited woman who was not afraid of anything.

Looking boldly into Silas' dazed eyes, Kaya grabbed his neck and began to tug his face toward her's. Silas jerked out of his daydream at the contact, but it was too late.

Only Jeremy's squeak of dismay can be heard, as Kaya's soft, pump lips neared Silas.

Silas' world then collapsed around him as Kaya's lips made contact with his.

It took a full moment before Silas came to his senses. When he did, he almost wished he hadn't. Kaya had taken the liberty to make the kiss as memorable as possible. And Silas awoke to a world of being frenched by Kaya. (That's right readers, you read correctly there was tongue. And lots of it!)

Roughly shoving Kaya away from him, Silas wiped his mouth in utter disgust. "That was disgusting. You're...you're disgusting. The kiss was disgusting." Silas' repertoire of words is impressive, no?

Kaya looked like she was about to cry again.

Silas rolled his eyes. Tearing up, again? Didn't Kaya know any other tricks?

"B-but, I love you!" Kaya cried, lip trembling.

Silas looked ill, as he tried his best to glower at her.

Kaya seemed unaffected by Silas' expression, as she continued to give Silas the Look.

The tears had disappeared, and her bottom lip stop trembling. Her cerulean blue eyes shined with determination.

"Just admit it, Silas! You love me too!"

Silas looked startled. "Wha-?"

Kaya charged on.

"I know it's your ego getting in the way. You're afraid of commitment and your own emotions, but can't you see, there's no reason to be! Not around me!"

"_Excuse_ m-"

"I love you Silas, for who you are, and I always will! Let go of your fear!"

"I don't love you! I love Amar-"

Silas was once again cut off by Kaya as she crashed her lips onto his. Struggling against her abnormally strong iron grip, Silas; top priority was no longer killing her, _getting away_ was.

Silas looked frantically around for an escape route in the clearing. His eyes stopped as they landed on the been-there-the-whole-time-but-barely-arrived-on-the-scene third member of the party.

Jeremy stared back, struggling to get out of his bindings, looking like a lost puppy.

"Dude," the hunter said weakly, not sure if his eyes were deceiving him. "That was gross."

* * *

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: Retaliation

**Recap: "Dude," the hunter said weakly, not sure if his eyes were deceiving him. "That was gross."**

* * *

Silas could not reply to that. After all, how could he? Being frenched by his sworn enemy that he didn't even like by 10%; to be honest he preferred Damon Salvatore's presence over Kaya's.

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Silas could only shrug helplessly as he tried to think of a legitimate reason to why Kaya's mouth was glued to his.

Somehow, pointing an accusing finger at Kaya and shouting "It's all her fault!" didn't seem as convincing as it did when Silas was a child.

Jeremy just stared at the immortal with growing disgust and disbelief. The poor boy couldn't take anymore! Any more of these moments and Jeremy was going to snap.

"First I was tied against a tree and hallucinating that Damon Salvatore was doing _things_ to me! And now this! I'm still a child in high school!" Jeremy shouted angrily, gesturing wildly at Kaya.

"It's not gross!" Kaya cried passionately, seemingly forgetting that she cheated on Kol, several times. Hypocrite. "It's true love!"

Oh what? True love? _Really _now? Then what's between you and Kol?

For some reason Kaya didn't appreciate the sarcasm.

Turning back to Silas to confess her undying love, yet again, the girl blinked with surprise to find neither Jeremy or Silas were in sight. They had used Kaya's minute lapse in concentration (when she glared at the authoress) to escape and hopefully pull themselves together.

Eyes lighting up, Kaya couldn't help but smile and let out a playful giggle. "Oh Silas," she whispered into the night. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me."

* * *

"So, why exactly were you dragging a tree bark behind you?"

Jeremy glowered at Silas' casual query which did nothing to hide his amusement. The said piece of tree bark he had just freed himself from laying at the edge of clearing, as if it's tree bark-ness was teasing him.

"Because of Kaya, I hallucinated that Damon was groping me when I was tied against the tree!" Jeremy yelled frustrated, face turning increasingly green.

Silas' smirk widened marginally. Misery loves company after all, and Silas found no better way of trying to forget about the last twenty minutes of Kaya torture than torturing someone else. Hence Jeremy's fragile mental state. The raven haired teen was very, _very _close to snapping after that bout with Silas' nastiness.

"It's just so wrong…" Jeremy moaned to himself. Silas looked immensely pleased with himself with himself at once again shattering Jeremy's psyche once again.

"This is getting out of hand," Silas ploughed on stoically. "It's time to retaliate."

Silas' eyes glinted evilly and Jeremy shuffled back slightly. Just because his spirit had been completely trampled over by a horse, thanks to Silas, it didn't mean Jeremy was suicidal. Sitting within a ten metre radius of Silas when the immortal had that look in his eyes was the same as dousing himself with oil and then rushing into a burning building.

Silas didn't look quite as amused as he did before, when he noticed Jeremy trying to scamper up a tree.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Silas crossed his arms and glared menacingly at the hunter until Jeremy finally got the message and stopped trying to shuffle up the tree using his butt alone.

"Erm, so, what's your plan?"

Silas evil smirk returned full force.

"Kol."

* * *

All the way across Mystic Falls, Kol sneezed. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Kol glared at the night sky. If Elijah was talking about him again, he was going to ram a dagger in a place where the sun doesn't shine.

The Original vampire was already ticked off he didn't get to see Kaya, all day. He didn't need his troublesome older brother adding to the mayhem. Glancing, at the direction toward his house, Kol hoped Kaya was waiting for him at home.

His life just didn't seem worth it without Kaya.

What he wasn't prepared for, however, was the sight of Jeremy ransacking his kitchen, as Silas just calmly drank a warm mug of blood.

* * *

"You're lying," Kol hissed.

Silas growled in frustration, eyes twitching at the man's stuborness.

"Kaya would never cheat on me."

Jeremy looked torn between bashing his head against the table or bashing Kol's head against the table.

"Look, I was there! I saw the kiss! It wasn't even an innocent one, she was, like, trying to gag Silas with her tongue or something!"

Kol's eyes hardened with anger.

"Don't slander Kaya's good name! How could you side with the bad guy, Jeremy?! Aren't you a Vampire Hunter, and wasn't your purpose to hunt down Silas?!"

Jeremy bit back a comment that would make him dead at the in an instant by the hands of the already pissed off Original Vampire.

"Kol, why would I lie to you? You're not worthy enough to be manipulated by me."

Yeah Silas, bright idea. Just make Kol more angry because that would make him listen to you, and not get the urge to beat you shitless.

"I can prove it if you want."

Kol hesitated at this, but his glare still remained, unwavering, on Silas' nonchalant expression.

"Go hide in the closet, and you'll see."

Jeremy shot Silas a questioning glance. Silas rolled his eyes, and muttered something about 'brainless idiots too stupid to understand his brilliance' before telling (forcing) Kol into the closet. Kol would've never thought that his Kaya would cheat on him, but lately she has been too quiet. Besides, Kol comforted himself, he was only doing this to prove Silas wrong. Kaya wasn't cheating on him. With the most evil being, like Silas, no less.

Silas sat back and tried not to shudder at the lengths he had to go to prove Kaya's change of heart to Kol. Silas would've never gone with the idea if he wasn't so desperate at the moment. Kay seemed indestructible and having Jeremy, a Vampire Hunter, as his ally, was not the most comforting thought.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy whispered.

"Hopefully scarring you for life," Silas grimaced, as he finished the last of the blood in his mug.

"What?" Jeremy asked confused.

Silas smirked. "I said, you'll see."

Some minutes later, Kaya walked into the room. Seeing Silas in the chair, she gasped and her eyes started misting with all these emotions, all of them making Silas want to throw under a running bus.

"Silas!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Silas cringed eternally, mentally preparing himself for the challenge ahead. Jeremy wasn't going to be the only one scarred for life tonight.

"I realized that I need you," Silas uttered between clenched teeth, sounding like he would rather eat dog crap than force those words out of his mouth. "I have been thinking about what you said. You were right, I am afraid of loving you, that's why I try to kill you every opportunity I get, but now I really do think we have a chance."

Across the room, Jeremy stared at Silas as if he just grew a pair of boobs. Silas wanted to chuck Jeremy out of the ten-story building, it was already hard enough to talk to Kaya, and now the Vampire-Hunter was staring at him like he was a freak-of-nature.

The closet door began to rumble suspiciously, but Kaya was oblivious to it.

"Really?!" Kaya's ever-so-perfect face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Silas shot the shaking closet door, a smoldering glare before continuing, "Yes."

Kaya didn't seem to notice Silas' forced answers or bad acting, for that matter. She didn't even notice the closet door now doing what seemed to be a thunderous jig, all her undivided attention was toward the brunette sex-god sitting in front of her (Her words! Not mine!).

"Oh Silas! I knew you could see the truth!" With those words spoken, Kaya rushed forward and tackled Silas into a hug. Silas began to panic as he saw Kay bring her lips toward Silas. Struggling to put as much space between the two, Silas brought an arm around her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Wait! What about Kol? I thought you were his girlfriend," Silas cried out, voice unnaturally high. He was desperate at this point to say anything to stop Kaya from advancing on him.

"I-I don't know I honestly thought he was the one. But then I meet you, and I can't bear the thought of giving you up, but he'll understand, I'm sure of it! After all, this is true love," Kaya said, biting her lower lip nervously, and looking up at Silas, unintentionally looking seductive.

The closet door now looked about ready to break with the freaky vibes it was giving of.

Silas suddenly stood up from his chair dumping Kay on her ass. Kaya looked up to see Kol instead of Silas.

"Schmoopsy Poo, w-what was that?"

Said Schmoopsy Poo visibly paled. Jeremy looked like he was having a field day.

"I'm really sorry, Kol. I-I just…" Kaya's voice wavered, uncertain of what to say next.

Kaya stood up from her place on the floor and slowly made her way to Kol taking cautious steps, like she was approaching a lion's den. She attempted to hug him. Kol looked at her and visibly flinched when her arms made contact with his body, feeling offended that Kaya thought _hugging _would make everything better. For the first time since he met Kaya, Kol felt more Kol, he felt more _alive_. He felt like he could massacre a whole town, rip the people to shreds, indulge in the blood, basically paint the whole town red and not feel guilty. He was free of Kaya's overwhelming powers charm.

"Don't touch me," Kol said in a voice filled with so much intensity, even Silas was surprised it didn't melt a hole onto the floor. Kaya flinched this time, and tears began to fall from her eyes. Even in pain, Kaya still looked breathtakingly beautiful. Turning to Silas, her crying would've melted any cold-heart, it was like looking at adorable tiny puppies and kittens looking for shelter in the rain, mewling helplessly, but not Silas, he actually found the situation highly amusing, and was very close to laughing.

"Silas, how could you? I thought you loved me!"

Silas smirked knowingly. "It's called retaliation, bitch."

A second later, all males in the room disappeared, courtesy to Silas' experience with escaping.

Kaya weakly crumbled to the floor like a ragdoll, pushing her knees to her chin. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"This isn't over yet, Silas," Kay whispered to herself in the empty, dark room.

* * *

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6: Too Slow

Tyler Lockwood was near salvation. He could feel it in his bones. Shielding his eyes from the piercing hot glare of the sun, the werewolf breathed out a sigh of relief. Mystic Fall's residence was only a couple feet away. But, just as salvation seemed so within reach, a melodious voice, tinkling like bells rang out.

"Kol! Please! Listen to me! I can explain!"

Tyler looked around confused, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. Who was this girl? She sounded so pained and bitter, like him. Without knowing why (or how), Tyler decided this girl has suffered as much (or more) as him. She understood his pain, what he had to go through, he suffered every full moon, breaking every 206 bones inside of him, _over and over. _She knew exactly how lonely and bitter he felt. The pain in her voice made it so obvious she was also suffering. Tyler, for the first time since his werewolf curse triggered, felt hope and a burden slightly lift from his shoulders. He had finally found somebody that understood him, he needed to find her.

The authoress stops thinking for a second, stunned at Tyler's display of humanity, she couldn't help but wonder if the werewolf's mental state had finally crack due to his blind rage to kill Klaus Mikaelson. She honestly could not really hear any trace of bitterness, or sadness in Kaya's voice (maybe just a little sadness). And how the hell, she would like to know, would Tyler know all the pain Kaya has suffered with just a unclear spoken sentence? Just as the authoress is about to _subtly _nudge Tyler to go rest in a tree or eat some ice-cream, Tyler ran off.

* * *

Kol's cursing intensified as he ran deeper into the forest. After Kaya had found the three males residing in the forest that morning, his day has gone to bad to "the worst bloody fucking day ever". As if his broken love life wasn't enough, Silas had the nerve to sit back, look amused, and smirk at Kol's stupidity for the rest of the night.

So when Kaya popped out of a bush (It's a freakin bush! How do you _hide_ in a bush?!) doing her 'eyes-misting-with-emotions' thing, the trio panicked. Yeah! That's right! Two of the oldest, fastest, and strongest, supernatural immortals (technically Kol is an immortal, the only thing that could destroy him was burned to the ground) and feared Vampire Hunter had all screamed, an octave higher than their regular voices, before running like their lives depended on it.

"Kol! Please! Listen to me! I can explain!"

The trio just ran faster. They needed to hide somewhere and think of a plan to kill Kaya, once and for all. They couldn't take on such a challenge! They weren't prepared! They were going to die a slow, painful death (or suffer an eternity, in Kol's and Silas' case)!

Unfortunately for the three males, Kaya also ran faster (being the perfectly fast track star runner she was) and easily tailed and overtook the group. Kol screeched to halt to stop himself from colliding into his ex-girlfriend; bracing himself against a downpour of pure Kaya-ness (he had a glimpse of the symptoms last night). He mentally counted the many hidden daggers in his leather jacket and combat boots.

Kaya regarded Kol with broken, sad eyes, glistening with tears. She tried to think of the words to express how guilty, sad, and sorry she felt for hurting Kol. "I'm sorry Kol. I really am, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well that didn't turn out so well, did it?" Kol said glaring at Kaya.

Kaya nervously chewed her lip, looking torn between, crying or launching into a fully descriptive speech of how even _she _can even make mistakes, etc.,etc. Kol looked at her with bored eyes.

"If it makes any difference I really did love you."

"It really doesn't and I don't care."

At this point, Kaya really did burst into tears, cursing the gods for throwing such a terrible fate on her perfectly heaving shoulders. What did she ever do to deserve something like this? It wasn't like she was purposely doing this. She really did love Kol, but in the end her heart really belonged to Silas.

Thinking of how the situation deeply resembled a scene in tacky romance novels, Silas rolled his eyes. Could this get anymore clichéd? Kaya, might as well, with tears streaming down her flawless face, run towards Kol, with arms wide open to pull the 1,000 year old vampire into her arms. Silas' smirked, but it was wiped out of his face, and replaced with a scowl, when Kaya actually stumbled toward Kol tears rushing down her face.

Silas could only watch, frozen on the spot as he saw Kaya throw herself onto Kol and burying her face into the crook of his neck. Dear lord! Is this where Kaya started declaring her undying love to Kol and he would accept them? Silas growled. He seriously did not want to go through the trouble to get Kol on his side _again_. The first time was already traumatizing, thank you very much!

Which is why, in the next second, Silas did what he had to do.

Before he even noticed, his body was in between Kol's and Kaya's. Roughly shoving Kaya to the side (he would have to wash his hands several thousand times to feel even remotely clean), he glared at her. Kol was feeling a little dazed due to too much exposure to the Kaya-ness, he was beginning to see the errors of his wa-

WAIT NO!

He _was not_ seeing the errors of his way damn it! He didn't even do anything wrong! Kaya _cheated on him! _He _was not_ going to accept her apologies! He _was not_ going to congratulate her for finding true love! He was not going to be happy because she was happy!

"Focus on the pain, Kol. Focus on the pain, Kol. Focus on the pai- SON OF A BITCH! OW! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You're the one saying 'focus on the pain', so I'm simply helping you focus."

Silas flashed Kol a smirk, as Kol wrenched a wooden stake from his gut, muttering lucid profanities.

"Well you didn't have to stick a bloody stake in my gut, motherfucker!"

"I was only helping, Kol. No need to get your panties in a bunch."

Kol's face turned red at an alarmingly increasing rate. Neither of the two males noticed the mischievous gleam in Kaya's eyes. They didn't even notice Kaya altogether. This was probably due to the fact that Kaya could turn invisible and suppress her energy to hide her presence (another superpower brought to you by BullShit Powers Even That Don't Exist Inc.).

"This is interesting," she muttered to herself as she watched Kol take a swipe at Silas with the bloodied stake. Folding her arms over her chest, Kaya tilted her head to the side as Silas ducked the swipe with his smirk widening. "I wonder..."

"Guys?"

The vampires broke up their little quarrel to stare at a raven-haired teen. Jeremy looked like he had better days. Clothing and crossbow torn and disheveled beyond the point of repair, leaves and twigs sticking out at random angles from his hair. Having fallen down a tree and trampled over by Silas, it was obvious Jeremy had a struggle getting back up.

"Hahahhaha oh my god what happened?" Kol asked in between choked laughter.

"Si- the bastard shoved me out of the tree when Kaya was coming and trampled on me when I fell down."

Kol whipped around, suddenly serious. He wasn't going to admit he thought what Silas did was funny. Silas was his archenemy, damn it.

Silas didn't even have the grace to even look guilty. He actually looked rather proud of his handiwork.

"You know what? We wouldn't have to be so behind if you didn't throw Jeremy down and step on him. You should've just_ shoved _him and left. That would've been so much fas-"

"Aww, you two look so cute together!"

Kol paused mid-rant, while Silas stopped smirking at Kaya's exclamation.

"What did you just say?"

Silas' hiss and withering glare made ice look hot in comparison. While Kol's glare could freeze even Medusa.

"I don't know how I didn't even see it before! You guys are too cute!"

Silas really looked like he wanted to violently rip Kaya's joints out of their sockets. She did _not_ just imply that he was gay. Silas did not like having his masculinity attacked.

Kol looked purely revolted. He was the most manliest man he knew! Hasn't Kaya seen his reading material?

Which was why, after a second of Kaya's giggling, Silas threw all the daggers and knives from Kol's hidden collection, ignoring Kol's complaints, at the giggling girl, not even pausing for a breather as he literally set the whole place in shambles. Rolling his eyes at maniac, Kol dragged Jeremy off to a safe place. Couldn't the idiot at least warn them before he went and skewered them all?

As Silas finally paused to take a breath, even he couldn't hide the surprise from showing on his face at the sight before him. A very shirtless Tyler Lockwood, eyes glowing dangerously gold, catching a gracefully falling Kaya in his arms.

Silas narrowed his eyes at the werewolf. Tyler glared right back, not even the least bit intimidated. If he could live through immense pain every full moon, than he could live through Silas' glare.

"Don't touch her."

Silas' reply of "Like hell I won't" was at the tip of his tongue, but before he could utter a word, a harassed-looking man stumbled onto the scene. Everyone froze. The man fidgeted under the attention, and then he saw Silas.

Finger pointing accusingly at Silas.

"Yo-you're that Silas bastard!"

Silas regarded the stranger with an unimpressed look. He knew he was a bastard (after all he _did kill _the mayor and lots of innocent people, and bring misery everywhere). No need to point it out every two-minutes.

Before Silas could reply with a witty comeback to break the stressed man's mentality, Jeremy stepped in, taking pity on the man.

"What do you need, Sheriff Dex?"

The Sheriff came to the decision at that very moment, that he needed a vacation. A vacation far, faaaar away from Mystic Falls, away from the supernatural. With lots and lots of bourbon and whisky. And some nice, soothing classical music, you could never go wrong with Beethoven. Oooh, and maybe some of that expensive red-velvet cake he saw earlier that day.

Determined to ignore the presence of the shirtless Tyler Lockwood, and Silas, Dex faced Jeremy.

"A rogue witch is teaming up with some zombies to wipe out all supernatural creatures. They are making their way over here right now, Sheriff Forbes needs all members of The Council there, and Damon called for you to get your crossbow to meet in the Lockwood mansion to plan defenses." With that, Dex disappeared.

Like all good Mary-Sue stories, where would the she be without the ground-shaking, world-changing event? It is Kaya's turn to shine; whether anybody wants it or not, she will get it!

Tyler's amber-now-brown gaze turned to Kaya. For the first time in forever, Tyler felt the human emotion of love stirring at the bottom of his heart. After all, who could _not_ love this girl? She was extraordinarily gorgeous, amazingly talented, unusually powerful, and exceedingly attractive, basically perfect and she knew how cruel fate has been against him.

Kaya looked at the man to her right. The man who saved her from the onslaught of weapons(Not that she was gonna die anyway. She could, like, totally outrun those daggers and knives).He was staring at her with such an intense look, and Kaya felt her breathing catching in her throat. Kaya's feelings for Silas have disappeared (besides he was soooo destined for Kol, right?), Tyler Lockwood was now the center of her focus.

"Jesus Christ, not Tyler Lockwood too," Jeremy sighed.

Silas let out a breath of relief. He was glad he was not the focus of Kaya's affections anymore. The werewolf boy could drown in wolfs banefor all he cared. Kol watched the scene with interest. He had really hoped he didn't act this mushy gushy when he was in love with Kaya (he was manly! Manly men don't do mushy gushy!) Some of his thoughts must have shown because Jeremy's chortling pulled Kol from his thoughts a second later.

"Don't worry Kol, you didn't act like that."

Kol's shoulders suddenly felt light. He was glad his manly image and reputation wasn't ruined when he was in a relationsh-.

"You were _waaaay_ worse."

Kol now wished he felt the satisfaction Silas felt as he threw Jeremy out of the tree, and trampled on him.

* * *

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

The day dawned bright and warm the next day. The sun was shining brightly. There was a pleasant breeze in the air. The birds were tweeting melodious tunes, and there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. When a bullet flew out of nowhere and pierced the unlucky bird to the tree, effectively silencing it, the other birds paused in the middle of their singing. Birds may not be what people considered smart, but they certainly weren't that stupid!

Needless to say, the group resurrected zombies had arrived at Mystic Falls, ready to wreak havoc and chaos, eat brains, sniff each other, or whatever zombies did!

* * *

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending what you side you were on and how long you have been standing there, Kristof, the witch leading the zombies, had an obsession for melodramatics. Rather than attacking with his 1,000 army of zombies, Kristof instead chose to stand in the podium right smack in the middle of the Town Square to deliver what he thought was a heart-tugging and motivating speech.

999of his army subtly fell into a deep slumber within the first five-minutes of Kristof's three-hour epic ego-stroking (it was actually just stroking his own ego) speech. The other soldier in the army who haven't fallen asleep yet decided that death was way better that listening to this tortu- I mean "heart-tugging and motivating' speech.

The Council just sighed, as if they knew this was going to happen. Some sat back pulled out some cards to play, or others just lit a cigarette, ready to pass by the time.

Kaya was walking past our protagonists, with Tyler's arm draped possessively around her waist, glancing at the mismatched trio, Kaya skidded to a halt. There in front of her, she saw Kol and Silas in what seemed like a lover's embrace. (Kol huffed angrily as he readjusted his arms around Silas' torso from falling on him and probably cutting of his air supply. Silas needed to lose some weight! Damn it!)

A fangirl-squeal passed Kaya's perfectly pink, plump lips. Her eyes glittered with happiness as she watched the two. Kol jerked his head up and he shot Kaya a withering glare.

Before Kol could jump Kaya, Jeremy rocket launched himself in front of Tyler and started begging and talking _very_ un-Jeremy-like.

"_Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease _take me with you to the mountains! _Prettypleasewithacherryontop!_ I can't keep living like this! Not with Silas and Kol! And besides, aren't we like buddies? You suffer from the Werewolf Curse, while I suffer the Hunter's Curse? Who care if its's two totally unrelated things? I still considerate the same things since they're both curses! You wouldn't leave a buddy hanging would you? _Would you!?_"

"….." Tyler tried not to gape, he really did. But it was one those things where the person had finally cracked and gone crazy, and you know you shouldn't stare, but you can't help but just stare.

"I don't have the Werewolf Curse anymore," Tyler finally mustered as he tried (unsuccessfully) to wrench Jeremy off of his shirt.

"Wait... _what?"_

It was only a whisper, but everyone in a forty meter radius heard it as they tried to process the bomb Tyler dropped on them.

"What do you mean you "don't have the Werewolf Curse anymore"? How does that happen?"

"Kaya."

And just like that, all hope was shot down and the remains thrown into a giant raging fire known as 'Reality' to its friends.

"…_what?"_

The hushed looks of admiration and whispers for Kaya started. She humbly accepted the praises bordering on hero-worship. Being the good-doer all that crap, Kaya was just glad she helped someone. Tyler looked un-Tyler-likely smug and proud, as his hazel gaze locked with the cerulean blue ones of his beloved.

"Last night during our time as one (I think I'm going to be sick), Kaya somehow managed to extract the Werewolf Gene from me and set it free."

Kol could only look with astonishment and confusion set in his eyes. His firm hold on Silas slackened and the 2,000 year old fell to the ground with a creepy giggle. Kol didn't particularly care.

Wait a minute. Wait _just a freaken _minute.

What did Tyler mean by "Werewolf Curse", wasn't he already a hybrid?

Eyes narrowing, with a sneaking suspicion growing by the second, Kol purposefully walked up to Tyler and got all up in his grill, as well.

"Tyler," Kol began, voice low and serious. "What supernatural creature are you?"

Tyler raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"A werewolf?"

Something in Kol's brain fizzled and died.

"_What?_ That doesn't even make sense!"

Tyler began talking, ignoring Kol's stutters of disbelief. "I have been a werewolf for the past five months. It's not my fault it takes Kaya's presence to let you realize this fact."

The stutter turned into a squeak of dismay and in the end, Kol was effectively silenced.

(Obviously, since Tyler was, like, her true love, and whatnot, she needed to tweak his supernatural abilities a little so she can save him from eternal damnation. So yeah, she is like _totally_ following the storyline plot.")

Klaus Mikaelson stepped forward and looked at Kol with an uncharacteristic and unexpected look of concern. "Brother, are you alright? You of all people should now, I'm the only hybrid-"

"I _did_ not!"

"….why don't you lie down, and grab yourself a blood bag?"

Kol shot his brother a withering look, and if weren't for Klaus turning into a 'saint', he would've daggered Kol so fast you wouldn't even have the time to blink. "Tyler _is not_ a werewolf. He _is_ a hybrid. _You_ turned him. There is _nothing _wrong with me! It's _her_!"

Kaya looked at Kol's vexed expression and gave Kol a look of sadness and pity. Kol flinched eternally at the look. If that bitc-

"I know you're jealous Kol, but there's no need to accuse me for anything."

"_Excuse me_?" Kol growled.

"I really am sorry for hurting you, but what more could you want from me? Can't you just stop being bitter and move on? Can't you just be happy? For me and Tyler?"

In a heartbreak, Tyler had Kaya in a comforting embrace, glaring daggers at Kol. Everyone else (mainly the Mikaelson family) regarded Kol with looks of disgust and pity, fully supporting Kaya.

Kol bit back the urge to beat everybody with the nearest blunt objects and shoot out a string of curses at them. Turning his back and ignoring the hushed whispers of disappointment from his family (mostly declaring him an outcast), he glared at nothing in particular.

Then he kicked Silas in the shin hard. Then he kicked him again, just because.

* * *

A sudden shockwave froze everyone. Kol and Silas broke from their almost-fight and glanced in suprise at the cause of the shockwave. Spotting Kaya, the two men's mouth dropped rather comically. Then the suprising thing happened.

999 soldiers (remember one of them killed himself because of Kristof's speech) disappeared in a flash of lightening. Disappeared as in no more, none, nada kinda thing. Kristof emitted what seemed to be a half-roar/half-screech at the sky as he fell onto his knees rather dramatically.

As he landed like melting ice-cream onto the ground, Kaya strode up to the protagonist without any fear or hesitation. Mystic Fall's population looked in awe at the brave, beautiful warrior who would approach the terrible witch that raised the dead.

Glaring at the gorgeous, beautiful girl standing before him, Kristof growled. "What have you done?!"

Kaya addressed him in a calm, cool manner, not even the least bit scared, "I have suppressed all supernatural energy and powers in a forty-three kilometer radius. That means that anything you have summoned with supernatural energy would disappear because I have absorbed all supernatural energy in the first place." (Seriously? What super amazing ultra cool talent does she _not_ have? What can she _not _do?)

Kristof looked at the warrior goddess standing before him in fear.

The Council looked at Kaya in awe.

Kol and Silas looked at Kaya in disbelief.

Jeremy crept up cautiously at the two immortals, trying not to get caught in another one their spats. He then continued to point out the obvious, "Wouldn't we be, um, dead, if she suppressed all supernatural energy, like vampire, werewolves, or witches?"

Kol gave Jeremy a blank look, while Silas began formulating a plan in his head _(finally!) E_yes glaring at Kaya, as she launched into a three-hour marathon about about courage, doing the right thing, and honor (gag him please), a sinister smile graced Silas' features.

"Kol."

This must have been an "I have just found a way to thoroughly cleanse the Earth of the appalling creature known as Kaya and it's so brilliant, I think I have just fallen in love with myself" look, because Kol gave Silas his undivided attention, his eyes gleaming wildly.

"What does she think is the most important?"

"Love."

Kol's answer was swift, as he tried to push away the horrifying memories when he was in love with Kaya

"And who is the one she loves now?"

"Tyler."

"And wouldn't she do anything for her beloved?"

Suddenly Kol's facial expression was mirroring Silas', both displaying evil smirks.

"That's right. _Anything._ And since Tyler doesn't have the Werewolf Curse anymore…"

"Kidnapping him should be like stealing blood bags from the hospital, piece of cake," Silas finished for Kol, not missing a beat.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Silas looked casually over at Kol.

Kol's shit-eating grin began to widen. "I am."

As the two immortals shared a perfect moment, where neither were fighting, but understanding, Jeremy stared back and forth at the two. He wasn't sure if he should be amused or running for the hills, scared shitless that Kol and Silas are finally getting along. The two vampires suddenly cackled at the same time, Jeremy jumped and carefully backed away. Scared shitless it was then.

* * *

Kaya had just efficiently drained Kristof of his power; unaware that her demise had just been planned.

* * *

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8: Graceful End

After the rather anti-climatic ending of the battle (where no lives were lost thanks to Kaya's superpowers), laughter ringed throughout the whole town and alcohol flowed freely. Kaya was in the middle of all the joyous celebration.

Kaya looked lovingly into Tyler's eyes. Tyler smoothed his hand against her perfect hair, and briefly met his lips, with her perfect ones.

Whistles and cat-calls encircled the couple.

Then Kol crashed the party.

He reeked of bourbon; although he wasn't drunk (Silas and Jeremy dumped a bottle of bourbon on him from head to toe). Laughing like a maniac on the inside, Kol stumbled into the Mystic Grill, glaring at the couple who looked at him gingerly.

"You're nofing 'ut a 'ore, Kaya! Aye 'ate you!" ("You're nothing but a whore Kaya! I hate you!")

Kol continued his drunken rant. The whole town saw him as a raging, jealous ex-lover, so why not play the part the best he can?

Tyler was now standing in front of the trembling, terrified Kaya, he had just gone pissed to _hella pissed_ at the 1,000 year old vampire. In a flash, Tyler was in front of Kol. He pushed Kol back with all his might. Kol staggered backwards a few feet, but still remained balanced on his feet.

Kol sneered at the (ex) werewolf. "She's a 'oser! Nobody 'ikes 'er! A 'reaky 'oser p'eraps? Hahaha!" (She's a loser! Nobody likes her! A freaky loser perhaps? Hahaha!")

A hurt whimper came from Kaya as troubling memories flooded her mind from her past.

"You. _Little. Fucker_!"

Kol wasn't even the least bit scared of Tyler, _please,_ like he couldn't take care of a werewolf.

Kol squinted at the door, and jerked his head to look at Tyler. "You wanna 'ave 'a go 'en?" ("You wanna have a go then?")

Tyler's answer was jerking Kol by his shirt and dragging the vampire toward the door.

Unexpectedly it was Jeremy who was comforting Kaya.

* * *

Tyler continued to jerk around the vampire by his collar until they reached an alleyway, placed two blocks away from the bar. Kol smirked, he lost his drunken stupor, Tyler hesitated, a sensation of caution creeped at the back of his mind. When Silas appeared at the entrance of the alleyway, Tyler cringed, he was now 100% sure he had just been played like a fiddle. Without his werewolf abilities, and the fact that Kaya's powers of suppressing supernatural energy was still in gear, Tyler was no match for both immortals. Within several seconds, Tyler was knocked out cold.

As Silas dealt with the comatose Tyler, Kol turned on the walkie-talkie.

"Operation Kidnap-Raccoon. Raccoon has been kidnapped. I repeat, Raccoon has been kidnapped. Subject is currently unconscious. Conclusion:Now putting Operation cleanse-earth-of-cancer-to-humankind-aka-Kaya into action. Kol ou-"

"So help me God, if you screw up this plan, I will slit your fucking kneecaps and ship you to Antarctica," Silas cut in, yanking the walkie-talkie from Kol.

Putting away the walkie-talkie, Silas, knelt down next to Tyler, bringing out a knife and hovering it towards Tyler's head.

* * *

Kaya sobbed loudly as Jeremy continuously rubbed soothing circles on her back. Although it had been a short three minutes, to Jeremy, it seemed like a long three years.

The listening chip in his ear began to snap to life and Kol's accented voice came through.

"_Operation Kidnap-Raccoon. Raccoon has been kidnapped. I repeat, Raccoon has been kidnapped. Subject is currently unconscious. Conclusion: Now putting Operation cleanse-Earth-of-Cancer-to-humankind-aka-Kaya into action. Kol ou-"_

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. He was glad Tyler didn't put up a fight.

"_So help me God, if you screw up this plan, I will slit your fuckng kneecaps and ship you to Antarctica."_

Jeremy glared at the ceiling. _Thanks for the encouragement you bastard-ass hole of an immortal!_

Turning to Kaya, Jeremy forced himself to start blushing.

"...Kaya? I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Almost immediately, the tears vanished, not even signs of distraught was present on Kaya's ever-so-perfect face, only concern was.

"What is it Jeremy? You can tell me anything."

Kaya had, once again, put aside her own troubles to help out other people in trouble, proving her selflessness, yet again.

"Here, let's go outside, so we could talk about this in private."

Jeremy nodded, while Kaya's eyes gleamed with excitement that Jeremy was finally warming up to her.

Thirty minutes later, they were seated at an empty playground. Jeremy looked around frantically. Even thought Jeremy was a little late, he still couldn't see Silas anywhere.

Kaya noticed Jeremy's franticness and tried to calm the teen down. "It's alright. No one's here. Whatever you want to say, I'll be here for you."

"Umm….It's really embarrassing, actually." _Come on! Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurry!_

Kaya placed a hand on Jeremy's back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Tell me what's bothering you, I won't judge."

"W-well, you see, ummm...I-I-"

"Yes?"

All of a sudden, Silas' voice crackled onto Jeremy's earpiece sounding entertained at Jeremy's fluster.

"_Tell her that you secretly love her and want to see her naked."_

Jeremy's eyes seemed to pop out in horror. "That's disgusting! You nasty piece of shi-"

"Jeremy, are you alright?" Kaya looked at the teen's face in concern as his face became increasingly red.

Jeremy stopped in mid-rant, ignoring Silas' chortling and Kol's bellowing laughter.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. You see, I just talk to myself...when I get nervous?" Jeremy said uncertainly, silently vowing his revenge on Kol and Silas.

Kaya nodded uncertainly. "So you were saying earlier?"

"I...um..I-"

"_Like to wear women's lingerie?" _(Silas)

"-no! I mean…I..uhhh…"

"_Have a fetish for llama fur and touch myself naked with it on?" _(Kol)

"-what the fu- gross no! I, you see, the, erm, truth is… I um…"

"_Am secretly Klaus' and Stefan's love child?" _(Silas)

"-NO! That's just disgusting! I-I thinkImaybeinlovewithDamonSalvatore!"

Everything was completely silent for about half a millisecond before Jeremy realized what he just said. He prayed right then and there for lightning to strike down on him so he won't be humiliated any further.

Kaya looked happily surprised and Silas and Kol sounded like they were struggling not to kill themselves from laughing too hard. Discreetly dislodging the hearing piece, Jeremy subtly stepped on it, hearing a satifying crunching noise and covering it up with a cough.

"I know he secretly loves you too! Just ask him to date to the movies." Kaya said buoyantly.

Jeremy than racked his brain for something else to say, he had to stall Kaya until the damned Silas showed up! Looking wildly around, Jeremy began to think of inspiration.

"B-but I'm sure he hates me!"

Kaya smiled brightly as she petted the teen's raven-black hair.

"Oh! Don't be silly! He loves you! He always had! How about we go find him and you can declare your love to him!"

"Or how about we don't?"

Kaya and Jeremy sharply jerked their heads to the sound of the familiar drawl. Upon seeing Silas, Jeremy didn't know if he should jump in joy with tears of happiness flowing down his cheeks or throttle the immortal. In the end, Jeremy just ran towards Silas and behind him, putting as much space possible between him and Kaya.

Silas smirked and strode towards the girl, graced with such poise in his body.

"It seems I couldn't leave just yet. You see, I have some unfinished business."

Kaya shot Silas a questioning look. "What unfinished business?"

Silas' smirked seemed to widen by the second, casually answering her question. "Oh its quite simple really. I shall propose a deal," Silas paused for effect, "Your life for another." With that, Silas threw a handful of Tyler's chestnut-brown locks at Kaya. His heart literally sang with happiness as he saw the horror in her eyes.

"What have you done to Tyler?"

Even with her beloved threatened, Kaya didn't lose it. She calmly stood in front of Silas as she processed the information so far.

"He's with Kol. And, as you can imagine, Kol is quite pissed. Now that Tyler doesn't have the werewolf curse to protect him, which is entirely _your_ fault, he is at Kol's mercy. He hasn't done anything to your lover yet. But if he doesn't hear from me in five minute," Silas paused once more, smirking, savoring every moment as Kaya's eyes widened in fear. He could almost taste victory. "Kol will deliver the most painful and slow death on your dearly beloved. So? What's going to be? Your life? Or his?"

Kaya's face went slack with guilt. It was entirely her fault! If she didn't take away Tyler's werewolf curse she wouldn't be in this mess! (She just happened to 'forget' how she cheated on Kol) And she also couldn't help Tyler because she suppressed all supernatural energy until the next day.

"It's all your fault! You ruined Kol! You corrupted him (though Kol had no morals in the first place) And I bet you're going to do that to Tyler! You sick women! You don't deserve to live! How could you live with yourself knowing that you will be the reason Tyler dies? You hypocrite! People think your selfless? Yeah! Selfless, my ass You're just a cold-hearted bitch! Why would you do this? WHY?! TYLER WAS MY ONLY FRIEND!" With his over-emotional declaration, Jeremy dramatically fell to his knees and looked up at the sky and started crying uproariously.

Silas reached over to Jeremy's shoulder and squeezed it. _Just like we practiced little Gilbert. No need to overdo it._

Blazing blue eyes met misting hazel ones. Silas' grip on the teenage boy tightened, reminding the hunter exactly what Silas would do to him if he messed up (it involves Damon, ropes, cherries, and whipped cream).

"You're wrong! I really do love Tyler! I'm not selfish or cold-hearted!"

"Oh?" Silas threw in silkily. "Then prove it. If you really do love him as much as you say, than it wouldn't be so hard to sacrifice your life for his, would it?"

Kaya glared. Of course she would always give up her life for Tyler. He was her other half. Her belov-

"You're stalling. Well, I guess that answers if you really love Tyler or not."

Kaya suddenly snapped up her hand, meeting Silas' gaze, grabbed her knife, and with a flick of her wrist, the knife pierced her heart. The suddenness of her action shocked both men into silence as they watch the girl slowly sink into the ground, like a dying swan.

Even in death, Kaya looked as beautiful and perfect as ever, like a fallen angel among mortals; graceful and magnificent as her last breath was taken.

First prodding the girl with his shoe, and then checking her pulse, Silas straightened himself up and smiled. No, not one of those half-smirk smiles, a real smile, for the first time since his resurrection.

Jeremy's shoulders sagged in relief and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

It was all over, _finally_.

And it felt _damn_ good.

_The End. _


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

_It was finally over._

Actually it wasn't.

Not by a long shot.

After Kaya's death, Silas and Jeremy left with the scene of the crime, with locks of Tyler's hair. After her sudden death, things didn't go quite back to normal as the three had hoped.

Meeting back at Kol's apartment, the trio dumped Tyler's body in front of Mystic Grill, and pretended they weren't there for the entire evening. Silas smirked, bidding Kol and Jeremy farewell by bestowing heavy slaps onto their backs and promising he will be back in the near future to wreak havoc in Mystic Falls before he died.

The next morning, Tyler woke up confused. Why was he passed out in front of the Mystic Grill? And why were patches of his hair littered all over his body? His confusion only increased when Jeremy, out of nowhere, jumped on the poor teen, demanding to know his supernatural species.

"Wer- wait, no. Hybrid?"

Even though his answer sounded confused, Jeremy didn't care. He was always a positive person, anyway. Also, Tyler did not remember his relationship with Kaya and for that, Jeremy was grateful.

When Kaya's body was found several days later, the funeral was huge. Her death was made out to be a suicide and the citizens of Mystic Falls cried and mourned that they couldn't help the girl when she was alive. Kaya was loved by all and it showed profusely, even the skies cried for her. Her courage, selflessness, and warm nature were retold in great graphic descriptions by Sheriff Forbes, and not a single person did not shed a tear for her, except for Kol and Jeremy. The two were comfortable with knowing that one day their town would realize the truth about Kaya, and when they came around, Kol and Jeremy were going to be the first at her grave with vodka, shovels, and matches.

And then it happened.

Somehow, it shouldn't have surprised anybody when thunder shook the ground as Kaya was getting buried into the ground.

It shouldn't have surprised anybody that there was an unknown girl standing exactly where the thunder had struck.

It shouldn't have surprised anybody to see the brilliant multi colored eyed (one blue and the other green) girl open her eyes and cautiously take in her surroundings. Her perfect china doll like face only added to her goddess-like beauty.

And it most definitely shouldn't have surprised anyone when she let out a gasp of awareness upon seeing Kol.

Kol started sweating buckets, letting out a strangled, unintelligible cry, he was in a state that greatly resembled fear. Jeremy stared with his mouth agape and eyes bulging, coming to the same realization.

It shouldn't have surprised anybody really, but, yet, it did.

"Who are you?" Sheriff Forbes finally whispered, awestruck. To her, the girl deeply resembled Kaya, but at the same time seemed so different.

The girl's brilliant emerald eyes sparkled. "Maya. I'm looking for my friend Kaya. Have you seen her by any chance?"

Somewhere a possibly non-existent Great Deity watched the scene below unfold, laughing and laughing.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Check out my new story, 'Casual Bar Talk', for more non-clichéd plots like this one. The new story is between my OC, Lucy, and Damon, and don't worry she isn't annoying as Kaya.**


End file.
